


See You Again

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu!! x Tennis no Oujisama crossover, M/M, one-sided Daisuga love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As fast as Daichi's heart is soaring up high in the heavens when he met Suga again, his heart plummeted to the deepest hell when Suga let go and run towards the man with a smile so wide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what came to me but then I can't resist. XD

**********************************

  
Daichi remembered an old college friend once said to him, " _If you really love someone, time and distance, will not make you forget them."_ And today as Daichi saw the love of his life, the one reason why he distanced himself from everyone, after more than 10 years, Daichi felt stupid for laughing at his friend at that time.

He still loves Suga. He's still IN LOVE with Suga after many years of not seeing him or getting in touched with him.

He's the reason Daichi distanced himself. He thought that being in love with his best friend will never bring them good. That it will harm Suga in one way or another. Or that Suga does not swing that way.

He does not like that, he became more confused and frustrated. So Daichi cut-off ties with Suga and everyone after he graduated from high school.

But now here is Suga in front of him, browsing the vegetable isle with so much concentration. He knows that Suga is beautiful ever since. But a grown up Suga is much more beautiful.

Is this a chance? Is this the answer to his wish ever since he left? If it is... then...

"Suga?"

The mentioned man turned his head towards Daichi's direction his expression suddenly turning to surprise and happy. "Daichi? Daichi!" he ran towards Daichi and hugged the man.

And Daichi thought he died somewhere earlier and now he's in heaven.

"Where have you been all this time you big dork??!!" Both of them let go (though deep inside Daichi does not want to) and Suga chastised his friend with a slap on the arm.

Daichi laughed a bit while scratching the back of his head embarrassingly. "Just here and there, I guess. I'm sorry for being MIA." Suga smiled at him in understanding knowing not to push if Daichi does not want to.

"You better be! Still I'm so glad to finally meet you after what? More than a decade?" Suga gasps then punched Daichi on the chest just like he used to when they were in high school. "You idiot! That was long!"

Daichi laugh while rubbing his chest. Suga hasn't changed at all. "That's why I said I'm sorry!" He grab both of Suga's hand to stop him from punching him more and oh god this felt so good and so right.

"Hmph!" Suga turned his head away pretending to be angry, well he is but he understands if Daichi does not want to talk about it as long as he is now reassured that Daichi looks fine and living well.

"Hey now don't be angry anymore. I'm really, really, really sorry. What about I treat you to something as a token of apology? " Daichi said then grab Suga's face to turn it towards him. They both laugh because they look like what they were in high school when Suga sulks.

Daichi wants to stay like this forever. Maybe this is it. "Su-" "Koushi?"

Another voice joined in when Daichi was about to say something. They turned towards the said voice to see a man with hazel brown hair wearing rimless glasses. He's taller than Daichi by a few inches and he looks stoic.

As fast as Daichi's heart is soaring up high in the heavens when he met Suga again, his heart plummeted to the deepest hell when Suga let go and run towards the man with a smile so wide (how Daichi had been longing for that smile to be his only).

"Mitsu!" Suga cried out and when he was in front of 'Mitsu', said man grabbed Suga's hand, laced their fingers together as if screaming 'MINE', looked at Suga then towards Daichi. And if looks could kill Daichi thought he will be dead already.

Suga drag the tall man in front of Daichi, "Mitsu this is Daichi. He's the one I've been talking to you about, remember my old team captain?" Suga introduced him to the mysterious man that Daichi now thinks is Suga's possible boyfriend. And Daichi does not know if he wants to cry out in joy because Suga still talks about him to others even to his possible boyfriend.

The man only nodded his head then offered his other hand the one not holding Suga's, "Tezuka Kunimitsu, it's finally nice to meet you Daichi-san." Tezuka introduced himself and Daichi took the offered hand to shake. "Sawamura Daichi. Nice to meet you too Tezuka-san." He looks towards Suga shooting him a questioning gaze to ask who the man is to Suga.

'Please don't let it be his boyfriend. Please don't let it be.' Daichi chanted inside his head.   
"Oh! I forgot. I thought you already knew. It's your fault for cutting off connection. Anyways, Mitsu here is my husband. We've been married for 5 years already." Suga said with all smiles looking at his HUSBAND and he can see the smile, although small, etched on Tezuka-san's face when Suga looked at him.

When Daichi heard that he also heard something else. Like something is breaking. 'Oh right. My heart. That's the cracking of my heart I heard.' Daichi thought. His face fell at the news. Suga is MARRIED. Well what does he expect? It's been more than a decade. Of course Suga will get married.

What Daichi does not expect is that Suga is on the same boat as him. He thought Suga is straight and that's why he is afraid to confess. But now THIS. It seems that Daichi spaced out at the sudden news because he was brought out of his thoughts by that same warm hand he wanted so badly to hold but now can't. "Daichi? You okay?"

"Ah! Y-yeah. I am. I'm just shocked I guess. *nervous chuckle* Well it seems we are on that age already, right?" "Well I told you it's your fault for disappearing without notice. I even want you to be there on my wedding day." Suga said with a pout. "We're supposed to be best friends, Daichi." And Daichi can hear the sadness seeping from Suga's voice.

"We are Suga. We always will be. I'm really sorry for not being there on your special day" Daichi said while trying his best to mask the hurt he feels inside.

Suddenly Suga's phone rang, he grab it inside his pocket and answered. "Hello? Mom? Wait I can't hear you clearly." He looked at Tezuka and said man nodded his head in understanding he then turns to Daichi. "I'll just answer this for a sec." After that Suga went a few isles away from them.

Silence took over and Daichi's feature hardened. He straightened himself then addressed the man who now holds the heart of his love. "Tezuka-san can I be honest with you?" The man nodded his head in assent. 'A man of a few words, I see.' Daichi thought before letting out a breath.

"Please take care of Suga, I mean, Koushi. He means the whole world to me and I know you know what I mean with this. He's the reason why I disappeared in the first place but please don't tell him that. I..." Daichi does not know why he's saying this but he feels like he has to. He had to reassure himself that the man Suga ended up with is someone much greater than Daichi. So he can accept this easily though deep inside it's killing him to say this.

"Sawamura-san I'm a man of action and Koushi is the best judge for that. But I will still say this. I'm not going to promise you since I'm already giving my best for Koushi and I still will. I love him just as much as you do that's why I married him. I don't plan to keep Koushi away from you if you're thinking that way. I trust Koushi. I'm not telling you either that you should forget your love for him, those feelings are precious. I'm doing this for Koushi. You can still meet up with him. He misses his best friend. And I'm sure Koushi would want his best friend to be happy too. That's all I'm going to say." Tezuka said with all seriousness.

To be honest Daichi does not know what to say to that. He feels like he lost but was still reassured. Koushi is in good hands. Koushi is happy now. Daichi needs to be happy for Koushi and himself. He wanted to cry so badly. But he needs to hold it in.

As if on cue Suga came back. "I'm sorry for taking so long." "Who called?" Tezuka asked. "It's your mom. She said that Kunisuke misses us already. I talked to him and told him we'll be there in a jiffy." Suga said reassuring his husband.

"Then I guess we better head back then so we don't make our son wait longer. We still need to buy his favorite cake." Tezuka said with fondness in his voice.

"That is true. I'm sorry Daichi but we need to leave now. Our son is looking for us already. Let's keep in touch okay?" Suga said with worry in his eyes.

'They even have a son now.' Daichi thought as his heart shatters more.

"It's okay Suga! No big deal. I understand, you have your own priorities now." Daichi said with a smile he's glad he is able to manage.

"That's true. By the way here." He grab something inside his wallet then gave it to Daichi. "That's my calling card. Now you have no reason not to contact me. Promise me okay?" Suga said with humor at first then turning serious at his last sentence. "I know. I know. I promise." He answered with a chuckle.

"Let's go now Koushi." Tezuka said grabbing their cart and leading Suga, he nodded towards Daichi's direction and Suga hooks his arm onto his husband's. "See ya Daichi!" He finally said with a wave and together they walk away.

Daichi waved back. But as they disappear around the corner Daichi's hand fell at his side along with the tears that he was holding back ever since Suga announced his marriage.

Daichi was thinking all of the 'what if's'. What if he confessed at that time when they were high school? Then maybe it would be him with Suga now. Holding Suga tightly and showing off to the world that this wonderful guy is his.

What if he showed up earlier? Then he might have met Suga when he's still single and they can still be together.

What if he didn't cut-off their connection? Then maybe he won't be in this mess. He won't be feeling like this. His heart won't be shattering like this.

But he brought this upon himself. It was his fault to begin with. Now there's no more chance. No more dreams of his to come true.

Suga had moved on to a different path now. A path he is so happy to be taking. Daichi should too. Can he? Can he move on?

He looks at card that Suga gave him. "Tezuka Koushi" It said and Daichi let out a bitter chuckle. "I think Sawamura Koushi suits him best." He almost crumbles that card but then thought the best of it and just pocketed the card.

They said that 'Time heals all wounds'. Then Daichi wished that fucking time would pass by faster so he can heal already. That is if he will.

**END**


End file.
